Return for Revenge
by JSkaterfan
Summary: As a harder Star, Kor'I, joins the Titans, they are desperate to help their friend try to regain her memories, to change her back. Kor is cool with life, for now, and good the way she is. The Titans fight for Star and Kor'I, but are the efforts worthless?
1. The New Kid

** Sequel is up! I know the font is weird but I've been typing this on Pages and decided to cut, copy paste because I can't transfer a pages doc to fanfiction. Sorry it's been awhile but I just started school and before that I was on vacation for almost two weeks. There was no wi-fi. Also, I just started school so be expecting chaps at odd times.**

** TO NEW READERS: I know this is a sequel but there's a summary in this chapter of what's happened so far.**

A Return for Revenge

An Outsiders Production

JSKaterfan

Cyborg flicked the channel up with the remote then scooped up some popcorn out of the bowl and popped it into his mouth. He then promptly coughed the kernels he'd swallowed up.

Nightwing chuckled at his friend and Cyborg shot him daggers. "You do realize I grew up with The Batman, right?"

The former human chose not to listen to The Batman's adopted son and to keep his attention on "Smallville" as much as possible. Although, it was pretty hard. Someone was screaming so he couldn't really hear the show. Naturally, he reached for the remote but the team leader stopped him.

"Is that Beast Boy?" he asked with a strange look on his face.

Cy shrugged. "If it is, who cares? Just let Raven beat the stuffin' outta him. Get it outta her system".

The former boy wonder nodded slowly. "But what if it isn't Raven?"

"Who d'ya think it is then, Robbie?" the half robot asked him.

"Well. ." Nightwing said through his teeth. The leaders of the Titans exchanged a glance.

"You heard those stories Flasher was tellin' too then?" the Titans' second in command asked. Wordlessly, Nightwing nodded. "Well, let her kill him then".

"Right, right" Batman's partner murmured, barely opening his lips. Of course, Cyborg heard him, because he was part robot.

"You look like Michael Jackson when you do that" the former athlete commented. Nightwing almost jumped a foot in the air.

"What?" he demanded, instantly going rigid.

"You look like Michael Jackson when you do that" his friend repeated. "You're really white, you have long, straight, black hair, your eyes are covered and you're wearing spandex. When you murmur to yourself like that and move your head you look like Michael Jackson".

A dull expression flashed across the boy blunder's face. "Gee, thanks" he replied dryly.

"That ain't a compliment, man" the man-machine replied, shaking his head.

The girly shriek that belonged to Beast Boy pierced the tower again as a green skinned, changeling burst through the doors and dove in front of the couch, cowering in front of his friends.

By this time, both Titans had lost interest in "Smallville". Nightwing groaned as Cy seemed like he knew whether he should follow the one-time traffic light's lead or laugh. Instead, he settled for: "Wha-"

But was interrupted by a black jet of light cutting through the doors and flashing to stand next to him and Nightwing.

Where the light had been there was now a snarling girl. She had black hair and venomously green eyes, that sometimes retained the look they had had in her teens. She was wearing a black sweatpants and a t-shirt. There was a gap large enough between the pants and shirt to see where the girl had recently gotten a tattoo of a large silver bird with outstretched wings and claws.

Two years ago, if you had asked Cyborg what he thought Starfire would be like in the future, this would not have been an answer.

About two years ago now, Nightwing, Donna Troy and Starfire had been separated from their teammates while hunting Slade. No one knew what happened entirely except for Nightwing and Donna, but Starfire had gotten hurt. They'd brought her back to the tower and down what they could but Star had had to much damage to her body. She'd died vowing love to Nightwing.

At the beginning of the month, the League and Titans had teamed up to take on Slade together. While there, the Titans had gotten to know the League's newest member, Kor'I. The League was sure she was Starfire.

Kor had started to regain memories once the Titans had shown up and tried to take down Slade by herself. She was having identity crisis issues, which was normal, she'd just found out she was a completely different person then she actually was, it took some getting used to.

The alien had gone on reserve with the League and decided to do some soul searching. The Titans had offered to let her stay with them as long as she needed to.

"He was digging through my underwear drawer" she snarled. The boys tried to look sympathetic to this but they just looked excited about the prospect.

"But I didn't do anything" Beast Boy whined and Nightwing's leader instinct kicked in.

"Okay Titans" he said trying to calm down the team.

"Listen Nightlight" the Leaguer growled. "I may be here, I'm working with you guys, but I am not a Titan". He held his hands out in the universal gesture for surrender.

"I'm just referring to everyone as a collective. Makes it easier y'know? But if you've got a better way for me to talk to all of you like that, I'm curious".

"Whatever" Kor muttered before turning around and stalking towards the door. "I haven't forgotten 'bout you Logan?" she called and if possible Gar turned a deeper shade of green then usual.

"She'll be a full member by the end of the week" Wing murmured so that only Cy could hear him.

"Why d'you think that?" the half-robot murmured back.

"Cause she's only ever had "sparring matches" with Hawkgirl, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman and Batman. We're actually her age and when we argue it's considered flirting."

"In your dreams, dude" BB said, having turned his ear into that of a bat's and eavesdropped.

"Well, in your dreams you're dating Raven. I don't think mine are that far fetched. Secondly, I don't mean anything real by it. Thirdly, she's single".

Beast Boy flushed a greenish tone again and muttered something indistinguishable but the other two laughed anyways. Just to scare him.

* * *

** So, how does the sequel seem so far? Good? Bad? Also a recurring series villain is appearing soon but maybe not as a villain. Anyone have a guess to who this is?**

** Guys, I need the reviews so I can write this story the way everyone wants it. So let me know what you want and I'll see if I can fit it in!**


	2. Insider

**Hey, guys! I should let you know right now that the updates are coming fast right now because I have a few chapters typed on word right now. As school picks up I won't have as much time to type ahead and I'll end up doing the ol' "I know where I'm going and what I want to do but how do I sequence it so I get there" thing.**

**

* * *

**

Raven's eye twitched open. The boys had been talking about her relationship with Beast Boy again. Typical. He was more like a little brother to her then anything else. On the other hand. . .

She looked towards the pool to see Tempest, formerly Aqualad, swimming laps in the pool. She raised her eyebrows at him and he shrugged at her with his typical nervous smile.

Because there were rumors that Raven was involved with the Flash. And he really liked her. Cute, high school crush like. And Wally did not know how to be with a girl like that. Sure, he'd had an on/off relationship with Jinx for years, and people assumed Raven and Jinx were similar because of their powers. Yes, they were friends, so?

Cyborg and Beast Boy were such good friends because they were complete opposites.

Raven was dark and mysterious. She was interesting and always up to having a chat about the newest Steven King novel. She had always helped him with understanding the mystical portion of his powers. And even though she pretended not give a damn about the other Titans, Garth knew she always looked after them all in fights, being the most powerful member of the team.

She felt responsible for everyone after everything that had happened with Trigon. And even though Garth cared for her, he knew that she would never allow herself to feel the same for him.

* * *

Her green eyes flashed open. _You are a VERY good fighter. _**Don't think that****.** _Why not? Is it not a good thing to be good?_ **No, s'not a good thing to be good.** **Y****a wanna be great. I am great and someday I am going to be the best. _That is an admirable goal!_ S'not a goal. It's reality.**

CRACK! The punching bag swayed in the air as Kor launched an attack at it, pummeling the exercise item. Sweat dangled from her forehead. Why did her conscience have to be so damn sweet?

* * *

Cyborg tapped the keys on the computer. This shouldn't've happened. The past had been dredged up earlier in the month in a good way. Now in a bad. Did things always have to sway one way or the other?

Couldn't everything ever be normal? Well, normal for superheroes, anyways. He'd have to alert the rest of the team.

The siren blared across the tower as the members currently in it raced towards the control room. The original five, and Tempest. Everyone else was on the watchtower helping out with the Levarsary. Besides, this might be better for a smaller group.

"Cyborg, what's wrong?" Raven asked, her soul self seeping out from the floor and forming her flesh and blood body. The rest of the team came in through the doors.

"It's Blackfire" the robot man explained. "She's back".

"Oh, great" Raven murmured sarcastically.

"What's up with the name resemblance?" the part time Leaguer asked. No one had to ask whose name it resembled.

"Blackfire was Star's sister" Nightwing explained, trying to keep things short and sweet. "She framed Starfire for crimes that she had committed and later on tried to marry her off to jello-"

"Are you the jello?" Wing stuck his tongue out at his friend.

"If I was the jello, no one would've cared."

"We would've all cheered" Raven replied dryly and a lot of people nodded. The Titans leader turned towards her with a dry expression on his face.

"You're not helping" he said, teeth bared. The Titans resident empath just stared him down. "Heh".

**Blackfire tried to imprison Star, so she probably has some type of beef with me too.** _Be careful, Kor'I._ **Yeah, yeah, like anyone's getting through this armor. I ain't gettin' in t****rouble from some two timing bitch.** S_till, she is a dangerous opponent and it would be foolish to underestimate her._

Kor chose to block out the rest of the conversation. "Let's go, Titans".

* * *

Later, on the way there, Nightwing stared down at the one-time League member to see her wincing and rubbing her forehead. That was weird. Yes, Kor'I felt pain just like everyone else, but she usually kept it hidden from anyone she knew, choosing to acknowledge it once she left. Hec, half the time she didn't even notice when she was in pain.

Could this have anything to do with Blackfire's arrival on earth? Or was Starfire's real personality breaking through the barriers?

* * *

** I dropped some MAJOR breadcrumbs this chapter, all over the place. Anyways this particular story should be a real quickie and then onto story three. I mean it. REAL QUICKIE. Like, if I posted a chapter every day (unless I change the plan, which sounds reasonable) It'd be finished by next Sunday, at least.**

** Also, an interesting fact, the previous chapter was a nod to Teen Titans issue 21, titled 'The New Kid' , when the second Speedy, Mia Dearden, joins the team.**

** Reviewers:**

**sparklebluelemon: Glad you love the stories! Keep reading!**

**AngelineChaser07: Glad you followed Kor all the way over here! I'm really excited to post the last chapter of this fic and to really start to dig into the story!**

** Also, I'm going to try to name each chapter after something from the comics, the show or maybe a nod to a previous chapter. Once you figure out what it is let me know in a review and if you have access to it (all episodes of the show are posted on youtube a thousand times over) re-read or watch because you might get a hint. If the name seems like it has nothing to do with the chapter, it's a hint, so look into it if you have some time.**


	3. Blazing Fires

** I'm trying to only post on the weekends, so I have a schedule. That doesn't mean no posts during the week, but it means those will be rare. Probably should've told you that. . .**

** Oh, this chapter is rated 'T', for Kor'I and her potty mouth, being very emotional with the return of her 'sister'. I think I used it right.**

* * *

A black shape flew out from the ground. The woman in the air immediately recognized it. "Teen Titans, come and do battle!"

Nightwing ground his teeth. "He hates being referred to as the 'Teen' Titans" Donna explained to the newest member. "We gave up that name when. . .y'know". Kor nodded and Donna took off into the air. Kor was about to follow her when she realized something very important.

"Nightwing!" the former Starfire yelped zooming after the team leader. Then mentally slapped herself. She didn't need his permission to tell her own "sister" that she was supposedly dead. She didn't need his permission to do anything. She wasn't a Titan, just filling in for a while. Kind of like what Blue Beetle was doing with the Teen Titans.

"Yo, Bitchfire!" Kor roared slamming into the alien menace. They both tumbled in the air but Kor'I regained her balance faster and threw herself onto Starfire's sister.

This time they fell all the way to the ground and Kor pressed down on her. "Little trick I learned from my time with the League. If you don't want my increasing body weight to crush you into the ground, you'll listen".

Kor slammed Blackfire closer to the ground. "If I were you, I would".

The Tamaranean's Queen attempted to blow her hair out of her face. "Alright, I'll bite. What do you so desperately want to tell me?"

"Do you see Starfire anywhere?" the other alien demanded. "Look around, see for yourself". Blackfire twisted as much as she could.

"My sister has always allowed others to do her fighting for her" the alien growled, trying to free herself from the tight grasp of the newest Titan. "She is a weakling and undeserving of what she has been given in life. Even when she was a child, she allowed others to do her fighting for her. She has not changed now. She still uses the love of others to get what she wants done. You Titans have never believed me, but that is what she doe-"

"Starfire is dead". The team froze. Blackfire froze.

"Good rid-" Star's "sister" hissed, but was interrupted.

"She died a hero, trying to protect her friends, to save the lives of people she had never met and she gave her own to do it. If you weren't so sick, you twisted little fuck, you'd be proud of her. Proud that she didn't just sacrifice her life but the possible life of her child to save everyone. You were never her sister".

* * *

A siren blared in Raven's head, a scream. _She will kill Blackfire! _The empath hissed in pain, damn Happy. **Happy, Kor'I is perfectly capable of not killing Blackfire. She's just mad because Blackfire is-**

Raven fixed her eyes on the crazed Tamaranean. She was laughing. No wonder Kor'I wanted to kill her. Nightwing, Donna,Cyborg and several others looked about to jump on Blackfire themselves. No one would be blamed if something happened.

Most of the people who lived in Jump City had heard stories of how heroic Star had been. Some had personally met the joyous Tamaranian. If something happened-_ Raven, she is still my sister! You must save her! _Blackfire had only ever had one (biological) sister. And that was . . .** Star?**

**

* * *

**

**Yup, that's where I'm leaving it for now. I'm cruel. . .yes.**

**The one sole reviewer:**

** Sparklebluelemon: That's the question, isn't it? (JLU fans, who doesn't like Q? He's histerical.**


	4. Puking and Possibilities

**I had some spare time and I love messing with the Kor'Iverse. I have a lot planned for this as most of you know. Yes, I know how to spell 'my'.**

**

* * *

**

_Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit. . ._

Kor tore down the tower hallway, into the bathroom, threw herself onto the ground and hurled into the toilet. "Bleh, that tastes like sh-" She ducked her head down and continued to puke.

She wasn't puking because she had had to get tough with Blackfire, she'd done stuff like that tons of times. No, it was because she had told the alien that her sister was dead and that madwoman had laughed. Laughed! _Ohshi- _"Uhhh. . ."

* * *

Donna stalked into the main room and launched a punch at the couch, which promptly sailed across the room, broke the window and plummeted into the lake. "Oops" the Amazon murmured. She hadn't wanted to do _that_. . .

"That wasn't an 'oops'!" Cyborg yelled. "That was jus' plain stupid! _Star_ sat on that couch with us! We'd watch movies' n 'stay up late'n . . . guess that's history, isn't it?" He stared around at the other Titans. Most of them looked about to shriek and jump on something. Vic couldn't blame them. That was sure how _he _felt.

Cy felt a tap on his arm and looked down to see a short and pale empath. "Not now, Rae-"

"It's important. And about Starfire". The cyber Titan stared right into the eyes of his longtime teammate. If anyone wouldn't make a big deal over what had just happened, it would be Raven. And the last thing Vic wanted to thing about right now was the incident that had just taken place.

Cyborg nodded and followed his friend out of the room.

* * *

Raven had led Cyborg to the "hospital" area, where the Titans sometimes were treated (see "Haunted", "Transformation", "The Beast Within", etc.) if their injuries weren't that serious. Or, in Star's case, there wasn't enough time to get them to a hospital.

"You can't tell the others this unless we know this will work. You are the only one I can trust to think logically about this" the empath explained.

"What about Nightwing?" the machine man asked dryly.

"Remember when Starfire died-" Vic shuddered. "It happened, Cyborg. There's no point in getting worked up about it. He stopped gelling his hair up and traded in his Robin uniform for the pajamas?"

"That would've been funny if it'd been 'cause he wanted to get out of Batman's shadow" the robot hybrid smirked.

"That would be his 'happy' mood".

Vic's eyes popped open. "Damn." He sighed. "This is deep, ain't it?" The Titans' empath nodded. "Awright. What is it?"

Raven stared at her friend and peered into his mind. She usually chose not to do this because sometimes, she could access someone's thoughts or memories without meaning to. But if there was ever a time to take that chance, it was now. She opened her eyes. Victor was telling the truth.

"During the fight, someone in my head screamed to not kill Blackfire-" Raven started to explain.

"It was probably just one of your emoticlones" Cyborg interrupted.

Raven nodded, but still cast him the evil eye. "I originally thought it was Happy. But then she-the voice-told me to not let her sister die." She stared up at her friend, worry glazing her face. "Victor, I think it was Starfire".

* * *

**Happy day! We're getting to the plot of the actual story! I was thinking maybe I'll combine stories 2 and three and then make story 4 into two stories?**

** What I'm really excited about is getting to do some stuff with the other Titans, the last story was like Kor'I 24/7. Once I get into the swing of things, I write an entire chapter about her and no one else! I'm getting into some really important stuff involving the (cartoon) original 5, and some of the more popular honoraries like Arsenal, and such.**

**Plus I get to write something I've waited a really long time for. (Like over a year and a half)**

**Reviewer:**

**sparklebluelemon: Glad you liked the chapter! I wanted to do Blackfire right because most people can't really grasp her. She's written as being whiny and usually X's girl (X will be involved later on, but hopefully not with Blackfire). I wanted to bring back the evil, psychotic, mastermind, because she really is one of the better villains out there. She actually has a legitimate beef with our guys, not a "villain of the week" thing like with Atlas or something.**

**Next Chapter: Can Starfire finally return? And if she does what happens to Kor'I?**


	5. Identity Crisis

** I'm b_aaaaa_ck. I literally posted chapter 4 about a minute ago, but I'm to excited about what I'm getting to to stop.**

**By the way for anyone who might get confused this is NOT a Cy/Rae fic. I just don't like that one.**

**

* * *

**

Raven stood outside the door to the main room of Titans Tower, where most of the main members currently were. The exceptions being Raven and Cyborg, who were standing right outside the door, and Kor'I, who was probably puking somewhere after her encounter with Blackfire. Raven couldn't blame her, when the former empress of Tamaran had heard about her sister, she had laughed. That was sickening.

She nodded to Cyborg as the empathic Titan stepped inside the room. Her, pretty much, lifelong friend followed her in. "Hey, guys!" Cy called out. Everyone had already been pretty quiet and now the Titans turned to the second-in-command. "Um. . .I'll just give it to you, Rae" the cyber Titan told her weakly, then leaned against the wall.

Raven glared at him. _Boys. . . _"During the fight, today, something tapped into my head" she explained. "Originally, I thought it was one of my emoticlones- Beast Boy, if you try to interrupt me again, I'll lock you in Nevermore with Anger-but it wasn't. This-voice-told me not to kill her sister." The eyes of Wally West widened.

"What're you saying, Rae?" Flasher asked his "girlfriend".

"I'm saying that I think Starfire's subconsciousness is alive somewhere" the half-demon replied, finally voicing her opinion to her teammates. "I've discussed this with Cyborg-" Vic Stone nodded, trying to hide his nerves and anxiety. If Raven was wrong. . . "And he did tell me that the results of Kor'I's screenings from when she first joined the team were strange. He originally thought that it was because of her Tamaranean physiology, but what if it was because Star's subconsciousness was inside her?"

Donna Troy pondered the answer to this question. "Now that I think of it, Diana told me that when J'onn was screening Kor'I when she first joined the League, he did sense something odd. But he assumed what you did Cy". Donna nodded to her teammate. "What do we do now?"

Cy grinned. "Now we save Star".

Grins quickly spread around the room like your would if you were about to write a chapter you'd been looking forward to for awhile, (coughcough), but Donna's then dropped like she'd been covered with stinkskap.

"What about Kor'I?"

* * *

Kor'I flipped off the trapeze and jumped onto one of the training robots, prepared to hit and get hit back. But before either opponent could move ont he other, the course shut down.

Donna waved at Kor'I from the control box. "Hey, we need to talk!" she called. "Can you come down?"

"Don' exactly have much choice, now do I?" the Tamaranean(?) called back as Donna flew down to meet her.

"This is serious" the Amazonian princess told her, arms crossed. "C'mon". And she dragged the former Leaguer across the room.

"What're you, my girlfriend?" Kor teased as Donna snarled at her. "Geez, serious much?"

* * *

Flash pressed his ear to the door of the Titans' own, Kor'I. Arsenal was trying to peep in and hopefully see one of the girls changing. Tempest was flipping out because his friends were about to get all three of their asses kicked. "Those two are some of the toughest people I've ever known, are you really going to mess with them?"

"We just wanna know what they're saying" FMA whined.

"Speak for yourself" Green Arrows' former sidekick smirked. "I wanna _see _something".

"I wouldn't mind that myself" Wally murmured as a dreamy look spread over his face. Garth sighed. Couldn't they just leave the girls alone?

* * *

**_"WHAT!!!!!"_**

"Look, I understand why you are mad-"

**"I'M NOT MAD, I'M FURIOUS-" The doors slid open to reveal a slightly red Donna and a way over the pissed level Kor'I. _"I HAD A FUCKING LIFE! I WAS A MEMBER OF THE GREATEST TEAM OF SUPERHEROES ON THE PLANET! THEN YOU ALL SHOWED UP AND YOU THOUGHT I WAS YOUR FRIEND BACK FROM THE DEAD-"_**

"The League gave us the idea-"

**"AND IT SEEMED THAT YOU ACTUALLY HAD A GOD DAMN POINT CAUSE THAT MOTHER FUCKER OF A SUPERVILLAIN CAME AFTER ME, SO I CAME TO LIVE WITH YOU!!! BUT APPARENTLY, I'M NOT WHO I THOUGHT I WAS TWO TIMES OVER AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU SELF RIGHTEOUS SPANDEX WEARING SCHOOL GIRLS THAT RUN AROUND AND FIGHT THE JOKER!!" **

Kor stared over Donna. "I thought I could trust you guys. I guess I was wrong". She snorted and strode off to her room.

Donna turned around to stalk off and notice three trembling boys. "You're lucky I'm not in the mood" the Amazon snarled. "Scram". The trio tripped over each other rushing out of the general area. Even Roy, who had seemed like he had wanted to say something, had run when Diana's younger sister had said 'scram'. He wanted to help his friend, but his want to live was much stronger.

* * *

** Yeah, that's it for now. Seemed like a good place to stop.**

** Reviewer:**

**sparklebluelemon: You rock for being my last reviewer.**

** Next Chapter: Nightwing tries to have a little chat with Kor'I and it doesn't go so well. . .NOT R/S FLUFF!!!**


	6. Attempt

** Wow, I can't believe this has made it this far. I've been bursting to write this scene for a while, it leads to the second half of the series.**

**

* * *

**

_Knock, Knock! _Kor'I slammed into her punching bag with a warrior cry, then looked up and darkly muttered something indistinguishable. She had tape wound around her hands and feet and had changed out of her unofficial 'uniform' to a pair of black sweat pants and a sports bra. She was sweaty, nearing exhaustion and pissed at the whole damn world for not merely changing her identity once, but twice. "Troy, if that's you again, I told ya before-"

"It's me" came from outside the room. Kor rolled her eyes.

"Well 'Me', I'm not particularly in the mood for you right now either. See-ya". The one-time Titan turned back to her punching bag as the door slid open to reveal a cheery looking Nightwing. "You look happy, did your girlfriend come back from the dead?" And in her own defense, she added: "The door was locked".

"Yeah, I know that 'smart-one'" Batman's former protege rolled his eyes. "I picked it, and if you'd been in my position you would've done the same thing. Not to mention you actually could. And as a matter of fact my girlfriend did come back from the dead". It was Kor'Is turn to roll her eyes.

"Well if you're here to make sure I'm going to let all'a you test me to see if Raven's theory is right-" the powerhouse replied cooly.

The door slammed shut, very, very, very quickly. "I'm not here to fight you" Nightwing held his hands out in mock surrender. "I just fought the bag". So she wasn't the only one to want to take her frustration out on criminals. But you can't exactly purposely cripple a bank robber. "And I'm not here to talk to you about Starfire". Then thinking it through added: "Well, actually, she'll probably come up in conversation, but she's far from the main point of the conver-"

"D'you have a point or are you just gonna talk at me?" Kor asked boredly. The former Robin purposely ignored her.

"You know what happened between me and Starfire-"

"Wingster, the whole goddamn caped community knows 'bout you'n'Starry" Kor smirked. "Heard you two were loud as h-"

"And we haven't exactly had a normal relationship-"

"Hear, hear to that" the former Leaguer grinned. "But seriously, is there a point to this or-"

"You know what I'm going to say Kor'I".

Kor smirked. "Alright, you have a point. We could-y'know-"

"Try?"

"No shit, Sherlock" Kor rolled her eyes. "What're we gonna do 'bout that?"

"Something" Batman's ward grinned anxiously. He inched closer as a hand popped up in his face.

"Hey, wait a sec, cowboy" Kor told him. She looked about to say something almost serious. "Look, I know all you Bats have that whole one night fling thing. Believe me, I've heard stories from Diana and Zee. You want to actually have something. I get that. But I need to be able to trust you".

Nightwing nodded. "I think I can live with that".

"Good. Because you're the only one I don't know this about". Kor grinned and reached for Wing's mask. "Who the hell are you?"

* * *

**Sorry bout the wait, but I've been working on some other stuff. This story has more chapters then reviews and I want to go back and edit the beginning of the first one. Get some more readers. Also I'm working on some ideas for my brain child, which is a Teen Titans story but a combo of the comic and cartoon with me adding in a lot of stuff.**

**sparklebluelemon: Next Chapter: Wing's reaction! Plus more on Raven's plan and how the Titans intent to save Starfire!**


	7. Behind the Mask

**There was a break (sorry!) between the previous two chapters, so I want to get started on this quickly.**

**

* * *

**

Nightwing would like to say he stayed calm. Really. But superheroes aren't supposed to lie. Though, I suppose, those raised by Batman play under a different set of rules. Meaning that they get to break the moral code.

"Are you insane!" Robin I yelled leaping to his feet. "That's what got Starfire killed!" Kor stared up at him with an odd grin on her face.

"You are an amazing liar" she teased. Nightwing's gaped at her.

"What on earth are you talking about!?" Batman's first protege demanded.

"We both know Starfire's death had nothing to do with you" Kor jabbed back. "She never even knew who was under the mask and we both know that's the truth, don't you **dare** deny that!"

_ "She never knew, did she?" Nightwing was lying on the roof of the tower, watching the sunset. Without Star. Starfire. . . He looked behind himself to see Raven standing there. Her hood was up and the former Robin couldn't help but wonder what he'd see if it was down. Nothing good._

_ "Knew what, Raven?" The empath sat down in her meditation pose and floated above the tower roof._

_ "She never knew who you were, did she?"_

_"She, who?" Raven opened one eye and stared down her fellow founder. Wing sighed and locked eyes with his friend. "She knew. She knew better then anyone who I am"._

_"Did she ever know your real name?"_

_ He could've almost smiled. "Yeah". Almost._

_ Raven sighed softly enough so that he wouldn't hear her. Robin and his pride. . . ._

Kor'I was smart. She could take care of herself. But Nightwing still didn't want another Starfire. Star had been smart and brave and loyal and funny and kind. Well, Kor was four of those five things. She couldn't be Starfire jr. And she had things that Starfire hadn't. Ruthlessness and an attitude were the two most obvious. And that was part of what he liked about her. Because Starfire had been able to take him out of the work and make him take a break and hang out with the other Titans. Kor'I would be fifty feet ahead of him about to kick Slade in the head. She wouldn't be easy to work with. And she was proving what he thought right now.

Starfire had known who he was. She had never known who was under the mask and Raven had known that. Now so did Kor'I.

"I need to be able to trust you" Kor snarled. "You expect me to sleep right next to you-where you could slit my throat-without my knowing the basics?"

Nightwing was shocked to hear _that. "_That's not all there is in a relationship! You do other stuff!"

"Other stuff that would be us in our secret identities, genius" Kor snickered.

"I just meant we could do more at the tower-y'know, in private or just without the others?" Nightwing explained.

"Doing stuff _in private_ would mean that I know your secret identity" the former Leaguer replied boredly. "Why not just tell me so we can be done here?"

_ Do-Do-Da-Do-Do-Da-Do-Do_

Two darkly clad hands snatched at their waist's for a communicator. "Trouble" Nightwing barked.

"No shit, Sherlock" Kor replied in her usual dry tone. "Red X-"

"And Cheshire. I'll get Roy-"

"I'll get the Xenothium container" Kor smirked and the duo tore out of the room.

* * *

**I think I'm going to start a third chapter now, too. We're going to see a bit of humor for a few chapters and then back to the darker stuff.**

** rite4fun:I started this chapter then the computer said I had e-mail, I logged on and realized you are a fast reviewer.**

** Next Chapter: Roy invites one of his billionaire play-boy friends over to the tower and royally pisses off Donna (not to mention everyone else.) Plus, Nightwing goes after Slade to finally bring him to justice.**


	8. New Guy

**I'm b_aaa_ck.**

**

* * *

**

Roy Harper grinned wickedly, leapt over the Titans' couch and grabbed the remote. "Man, I missed Jade" he sighed. Donna's lip curled as she stiffly walked right by him and plopped onto the couch.

"You flirted with her the entire time" the Amazon replied stiffly.

"Don, she's Lian's mother-" the archer grinned lazily.

"So?" Donna demanded angrily. "Roy, eventually you need to grow up and realize that if you keep doing what you're doing-"

"You'll end up with more STD's then all the hooker's in New York" Raven finished as Wally quirked an eyebrow at his "girlfriend".

"Whoever knew you were a comedian?" he joked as the empath sighed.

"Not now Flash-"

"Someone's calling on the screen" Kor had to yell over the other Titans. Roy changed the tv mode and Nightwing flicked up on it. "Sup, Wing?"

"How come you didn't come back with us?" Roy asked. "Were you chasing Chesh? 'Cause y'know man, she's really not a bad guy-"

The room went dead quiet as everyone stared at Green Arrow's former protege. "Roy-" Donna started slowly.

"-she blew up a country" Wing finished.

"Oh, yeah. . ."

Kor snickered. "You're such an idiot sometimes, honestly. . . So what's going on, Nightwing?"

"Jason sold out Slade. Apparently, they were business partners and Slade betrayed him. I'm going after him, should take a week or so-"

"Bye" Kor waved him off.

Wing's mask shifted, which indicated that he had rolled his eyes."A friend of mine is visiting from Gotham-" Roy perked up and opened his mouth. "You know **him **too, Roy". Harper's happy expression drooped.

"Aww well-"

"And he's going to be staying at the tower until I get back".

"Why?" Wally whined.

"Because I said so".

"Wait, man" Roy's eyes widened in alarm. "This isn't who I think it is, is it?"

Wing winked. "Good luck". And the screen went black.

"Damn it" Arsenal murmured.

"Who is it, Roy?" the Titans' empath demanded.

"Me". The five Titans on the couch turned.

"Dick Grayson" Roy sighed.

* * *

**Not so great, but it's late. No reviews 'cause this was posted about an hour after the previous two chaps. I needed this chapter to switch over to the second half of this story.**

**Next Chapter: Remember 'Masks'? Go back and watch it and you'll get the gist of what's going on with Nightwing. Or read 50% of the Titans stories on this site.**

** They will NOT tell you about where this story is going. At all. This story, I am happy to say, is completely unique. **


	9. Early Morning Training and Breakfast

Kor'I usually chose to wake up early. She liked to train and what she liked more then training was kicking Nightwing's ass. He liked to win and Kor didn't like to lose. Ever. It was fun to beat him, if only because it really pissed him off.

Nightwing was also usually up early, if only because he didn't need much sleep. He preferred to be in motion. Constantly. Nightwing had recently disappeared in his constant search for Slade. In his place on the Titans was playboy billionaire Dick Grayson, a friend of Arsenal's.

So, imagine Kor'Is surprise when she went down to the training room for her usual early morning workout, to see somebody else already down there.

* * *

"Wing?" the (?) alien princess called out. "That you?" Of course, it could've been any of the Titans. She and Nightwing were the two with the most regularity to train so early, but every once in a while someone else would be down there too.

Why she thought it was Nightwing was because the noise was coming from the acrobatics equipment, which was the former boy wonder's favorite training exercise. It was about the only time he seemed truly happy.

Kor'I, herself, also loved acrobatics. Flipping through the air, free and unattached, felt good. She liked the challenge and she liked the feeling of being up there. But her favorite training (or crime fighting, really her favorite thing in general) was street fighting.

She loved that it was just so. . .random. You always had to think up new strategies directly in the field, depending on your opponents strategy. There was always some new part of it for her to work with. You had to use everything in your surroundings to survive. And she always survived.

"Nope" Kor heard as Dick swung off the bar he was on and threw himself onto the next one. "Sorry". He grabbed the next bar with his ankles, swung himself off into a somersault and twisted himself into a ball, landing crouched on his feet. "What're you doing down here? Don't you people need to sleep so that you can go save lives or something later?"

"Don't need it" the former Leaguer replied smoothly. "Not that you'd know anything about saving lives".

Dick grinned and shook his head. "As a matter of fact, Princess, I do know about saving lives".

"If you wanna stay here get this straight" the powerhouse growled. "Don't call me Princess. And how exactly do you know about saving lives?"

Shit. Dick had stepped in it this time. Nightwing disappeared and a guy with a similar build and height shows up (wearing glasses!) saying he knows about saving lives. He'd either blown it or made it big time. She'd know. Damn it!

"By using daddy's money? Donate to charity? Yeah, you're an everyday working class hero-"

"That's gotta be in my top 5 favorite songs" the playboy interrupted. "Working Class Hero, it's a Green Day song" he explained, seeing the puzzled look on the young vigilante's face. "Roy says you like them".

"Why were you talking to Roy about me?" Kor demanded. "I know your reputation, just like everybody else."

The former circus acrobat grinned lazily as he started to walk out of the gym. "You comin'?"

"Haven't done anything yet" the former Leaguer replied as she walked over to the obstacle course. "'Sides, I wouldn't leave just to follow you".

"I'll just have to stay here then" Dick winked at her and lay out on the training room floor.

Kor'I groaned loudly as she set the controls for the course.

* * *

"How long do you think it'll take her to figure it out?" Vic asked, biting off a piece of his (normal) waffle. Then glared nastily at Gar, who was drinking tofu milk.

Gar took the glass down from his face to reveal a milk mustache. "What?" The cyber Titan quickly looked away and went back to eating his waffles.

"She'll have the shortest time out of everyone, except maybe Raven" Karen commented.

"Why Raven?" Roy asked curiously.

"Cause she's a telepath, Speedy".

Roy grinned and tipped back in his chair. "They don't call me Speedy for no-" The chair Green Arrow's former protege had been sitting in toppled over with Arsenal in it.

The other three Titans snickered at the archer as he grinned lazily, grabbed his plate off the table and started eating, which caused the other three (and Roy) to start laughing again. Unluckily, Roy had food in his mouth and Karen had to give him the Heimlich maneuver.

It was now 8 in the morning and the four Titans were eating breakfast in the kitchen. Vic was standing by the waffle maker so he could keep constantly making himself waffles. Occasionally he would glare at Gar, who wasn't noticing.

Gar and Roy had been eating at the table, but now Roy was eating upturned, on the floor and Karen was sitting on the counter with a bowl of cereal and her ipod, tuning out the boys.

"Behawhaththwatitha" Gar said through a mouthful of tofu waffle. The other three stared at him and Gar swallowed saying: "Bee has the right idea." Then clutched his throat from the amount of waffle that had gone down.

"Iburts" Cyborg muttered to the Titans East leader and they both snickered behind their waffles.

"I always figured he'd just tell her" Harper commented. Gar laughed.

"Roy, this is Nightwing we're talking about here-"

"I know" the former Speedy replied. "But she's-they have a lot in common. And the League thinks she's Starfire, so you figure he'd open up sooner. Wouldn't wanna lose 'er again". The other three stared at him. "What?"

"You should tell Donna that" Karen teased as she cranked up the volume on her ipod. The archery expert turned red and started to stutter as Gar asked Karen what she was listening to.

"Let Me Go-3 Doors Down" the electrical Titan replied.

"Yeah. That's a good one" Vic commented as Kor'I walked into the room and filled up the waffle maker with batter.

"Hey guys". Different variations of "Hey Kor" filled the room.

"You talked to Dick?" Victor asked casually. "Odd guy, hunh?" Roy rolled his eyes and Karen snickered.

"Oh, yah" Kor replied thickly through a mouthful of waffle. "There's something familiar 'bout 'im though". Gar spat a piece of tofu waffle out of his mouth and shook his head wildly. "Spit it out Logan".

"He just did" Roy muttered loudly enough for his teammates to hear. Karen rolled her eyes.

* * *

** That was a long one. I know what I want to do next but I'm not entirely sure of how to get there, don't worry I'll still update. My best way of thinking is sitting down and writing.**

**Reviewers (feels good to type that again!)**

**sparklebluelemon: Nightwing IS Dick Grayson, sorry for the mix up there. As for your other comment. . . who says Kor'I is Starfire? Besides the Justice League, I mean.**

**rite4fun: You and me both, man. Glad you want to see what'll happen!**


	10. Change

**I'm trying to post every day now. . .**

**

* * *

**

Last year, founding Titan Starfire had been brutally murdered by her team's arch-nemesis (specifically that of her boyfriend, Robin), Slade. Last month, Kor'I had met the Titans, as the Justice League believed that she was Starfire. She had fought to a stand-still against Slade and decided to do some soul-searching. She quit the League and wanting to learn more about her past, joined the Titans.

Nightwing, the Titans' leader, was currently on leave, as he was searching for his living ex-girlfriend's murderer. He'd left Kor'I in charge and Dick Grayson, a playboy billionaire bimbo, in his spot. Dick Grayson IS Nightwing. And those who know this are pretty pissed to be fighting Red X without their leader so he can try to woo a girl that seemingly wants nothing to do with him.

* * *

Red X shot out several super-fast beams in hopes of hitting the Flash. The scarlet speedster quickly ran to the middle of the beams as they shot right past him. The young speedster stuck his tongue at X who replied: "Those lock on your DNA". Flash turned around to notice that the beams were coming back towards him very, very quickly.

The hero shot right past Raven, who muttered,: "Amateurs". With a whisper of a few well chosen words, Raven's eyes glowed white and the beams chasing Flash glowed black, as they shot back towards X.

Flash screwed up his mouth and whistled. "Didn't know you could do that". Raven glared down at her teammate.

"I practice. Unlike you, I need to do something to maintain my powers."

"Hey, hey, hey, it's more complicated then that" Flasher defended himself. "I tap into the speed force and-" But Raven had already left. "Some girlfriend" the speedster murmured to himself, then tore after Red X.

"Can we just take this guy out already?" Arsenal demanded, as he hooked an arrow onto his crossbow. He didn't bother to check his aim (Didn't need it) and shot right at the thief. X immediately pressed the middle of his belt and vanished out of the area. "Damn it!" the archer hissed.

"Not quite yet, Arsenal" Kor'I called. The teen streaked down from the sky and stayed in the air, raised a few feet above Roy. "Without a constant supply of Xenothium, he'd only use a short range teleporter. We'll nab 'im".

"Smart girl" Robin's alter-ego tackled the Titans' temporary leader to the ground. "As I've said before cutie, the only real crime here is that we haven't been on a- EEEEECCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK!!!!!" Kor'I had spread X's fingers apart with her right hand, breaking his.

"I like to break things" she shrugged.

"Works for me" Cheshire's lover walked over to help clean up the mess. "You could've done worse. It's only his hand".

"And he should've learned after what happened with Starfire" Raven added floating down from the sky, pieces of debris floating down from the sky.

"What happened?"

A ghost of a grin almost appeared on the empath's face. "Robin happened".

Do-do-do-da-do-do-do-da-do

_"Hey, the big screen isn't working" Dick Grayson's face popped up on Arsenal's communicator. "Something's wrong with it". He did look somewhat concerned._

"I hope you realize that we're superheroes, not babysitters" Kor'I spat out.

"Yeah" the Navajo tribe member agreed. "Dude, I'm glad you're visiting and everything, but she's right. Plus the fact that we're down a really important team member-"

"We don't have time to watch two idiots" Raven finished. "We already have Beast Boy".

_Dick looked like he was thinking the matter over when "one of those" looks spread over his face. "Talk to you later, Speedy". _

The screen flashed off as "Ol' Speedy boy" sighed. "Y'know when he gets a look like that on his face, when he gets like this-"

"Something's gonna change" Flash finished. He turned to Raven, who had a quizzical expression on her face.

"That sounds about right" the empath said slowly. "We should get home". Raven's eyes glowed white as her cloak encompassed her teammates. A dark bird screeched over the city and vanished.

* * *

**That's it for this time, sorry 'bout the wait!**

**rite4fun: That's what _I'm _waiting for too. Just like the her comic counter part, the girl has a temper. Although, Nightwing isn't stupid, you'd figure he has some sort of plan to avoid that. . .or, y'know, it's one of those author moments where the character suddenly becomes stupid for 2 chapters.**

** Dick Grayson's stupid is an act, right?**

** Next Chapter: Poor Dick. . .it had to happen, right?**


	11. Caught

**An important, winning obsessed, male character will be re-introduced this chapter. Well, technically two, I guess.**

**

* * *

**

The black bird enveloped the tower and shrieked as it vanished. Raven hurriedly rushed for the door of the main room and she walked right through it. "What's wrong with her?" Roy demanded lazily as he searched through the kitchen for a beer. Wally looked between one of his best friends and the woman he believed he loved.

He settled for saying: "Don't insult her Roy" and tearing out of the room after the empath.

"Where's Dick?" Roy yelled from the kitchen. "Kor, sweetheart, you still there?" He looked up from the fridge. "If you were here you would've skinned me alive for that comment".

"You're probably right" Harper tried to look up and slammed his head onto the top of the fridge. "Damn it, man!" he cursed at the acrobatic wonder who was currently eating ice cream and sitting on the counter.

"Donna's right" Dick commented. "The Amazons are geniuses for inventing this". Roy rolled his eyes.

"What is it?" the archer asked dryly.

"Do you think it's working?" the former traffic light grinned. Roy stared at his friend. The darker vigilante always kept his eyes shaded by either glasses or a mask. But when Dick smiled like that, Roy knew, even when most people didn't, that his eyes were shining. It was why Batman hadn't trained Dick as well as he should've to hide his emotions.

"Dude, she knows" Green Arrow's first protege hissed. "Knows, knows".

"Awesome" the former boy wonder replied. "Then it's working".

"Should we be talking about this in the tower?" the honorary Navajo demanded. "We know she knows. Does she know, we know, she knows?"

"I don't know" Grayson replied. "She could." As an afterthought, he added: "And yes, Roy, I understood you. I was trained by Batman. And don't worry about her. She's out right now".

"How do you know that?"

The play boy smirked. "I have my sources, Harper. But do you think it's working?"

"I don't know" Roy rolled his eyes. "I'm no detective".

* * *

_KLANG! _The noise echoed through the tower's basement as Dick Grayson attacked the training drones. He smacked one with his bare foot. It toppled over as one right behind him (the largest) stared down at him.

"Bring it o-" The bot fell to the floor as all of the drones shut down. Grayson looked around wildly to see what had happened.

"Couldn't resist taking out at least one" Kor'I was waving a giant robot part in the screening room. "You don't need to beat them all up like that, all you have to do is reach up into it's-"

"I think I prefer it this way-"

"-stomach and toss the power core at the other". The former Leaguer stared down at the adopted billionaire's face. "Yeah, that's the reaction we usually get. It's pretty funny to see the looks on faces when we tell people that". She looked possibly about to laugh, but stopped herself short.

"Well?" Dick demanded, almost harshly. Kor merely shrugged. "You didn't just shut down my training exercise to tell me to break into the robot's stomach, you'd rather see me break my hand. You obviously have something to say, so spit it out so you can leave or go do whatever or whoever you wa-"

"You've been talking to Arsenal" the former Starfire sighed. The disguised vigilante spun around to see that she had moved again and was currently leaning on the wall to her left. "But you are one to talk, we've all heard the stories, especially with people like Roy and Wally on this team."

"Just say whatever you have to say and get o-" Grayson barked.

"Weneedyoubackinthefield" Kor said very quickly, combining the words into one. "Bye". She turned and walked right off.

"I have no idea what the hell you just said" Dick shook his head and sighed. "If you want to have a conver-. I know you're right behind me, aren't you?"

"Very good" Kor'I replied mocking. "You learned something today. Good dog-boy". Bruce Wayne's adopted son chuckled.

"And here I thought you didn't like me".

"Not really" Kor told him dryly. "Not a fan of stupid arrogant people". Dick smirked and faked a shiver.

"Scary".

"Shut. Up". The teasing expression on her face faded entirely. "We almost got killed yesterday".

Grayson's eyes opened almost entirely under his glasses. "Is this an expression thing or did you guys _really _almost get killed?"

"We got beaten pretty badly, if that's what you're asking" the Titans' current leader replied. "So, yeah. I do have something really important to tell you-".

"I figured that was it".

Kor'I rolled her eyes. "I'm not gonna tell ya if ya aren' gonna listen, 'kay?" She stared at the former Flying Grayson for a second looking very serious and then smirked. "If you were in your right mind, I wouldn't say this, but someone needs to and even though everyone's pissed at you, they won't say anything. We need you back in the field, you fucking idiot".

* * *

**Sorry about that, but when I re-read this chapter it sounded wrong so I split it into two parts. Believe me when I say I DIDN'T want to, I just had to.**

**sparklebluelemon: Well, dude, now he has been. You'll get to see the reaction soon. As in, I'm typing it up right now and have an outline in the 'notes' thing on my ipod.**


	12. Surprises

**Round 2. **

**Also I'd like to explain about my choice of storyline, so I'd suggest reading this. I don't write stories to put a pairing together. It's stupid and cliche, there are a thousand stories like that. I involve pairings in my stories, resulting in this Dick Grayson story line here, but, the whole plot of this story is NOT, I repeat NOT, Kor regains her memories, becomes Starfire and gets back together with Nightwing. That would be horrible of me to do to you and to myself.**

**The actual storyline is way more complicated then that. . .**

**Also, when Nightwing yells in capitals in this chapter he's not angry. Just expressive.**

**

* * *

**

_Previously: __"We need you back in the field, you fucking idiot"._

"Finally!" Nightwing yelled. "Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to say that?!"

"A while" Kor replied flatly, with the hint of a smile on her face.

"DAMN STRAIGHT, A WHILE!!" Wing continued to yell right up in Kor's face. "If you ever make me do that again, I'll kill you. That was torture." He stopped for a second then used his normal tone of voice. "So, how long did you know?"

"The entire time".

"Yeah, I figured" Robin I replied. "I leave, then some guy who look's exactly like me walks in-"

"Nightwing" Kor barked sharply to make the other vigilante stop talking. "I literally meant, I knew the entire time. You've heard me call Batman Bruce".

"Yeah, so-. Oh. Yeah. If you know Batman is Bruce Wayne, you know I'm-" the former traffic light trailed off

"Dick Grayson?" Kor finished. "Yeah". They both stood there looking awkward for a few seconds.

"When you said you wanted to know if you could trust me. You really meant, you wanted to know if you could trust me". Kor nodded.

"Yeah".

"What now?" Kor shrugged. "Well, technically, I did tell you". The former Leaguer rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Sure".

"If you'd been bluffing, I would've given it away by what I told you" Nightwing continued with a smirk on his face. "Technically, we're _together _now".

"You keep telling yourself that" Kor'I replied, shaking her head.

"Not even because of that" the smirk was stretching wider now. "If only just because you like me- Quit rolling your eyes, it's starting to get annoying now".

"All the more reason for me to do it" the one time Starfire teased him. "Can we just go now?"

"It took me and Star years" Wing replied, the smirk gone. He was completely serious now. "Do you really want to wait that long?" Kor opened her mouth to reply with something that would most likely piss him off, when Wing just started talking again. "Y'know what? Whatever, I'm done with this. If I'd said any of this stuff to Star she would've been all over me. You take it to far sometimes. Farther then I ever did, and I quit".

And just like that, Nightwing gave up and walked right out of the gym. Kor opened her mouth to call out for him but her communicator rang. She looked up and Nightwing was already gone. "Damn it" she hissed and popped open the t-communicator. "It's not a good time, Cy" she muttered into the phone.

_"We can't leave this for later" Vic Stone replied. "Sorry, Kor, but your problems will have to wait. I think we've found a way to bring Starfire back"._

_

* * *

_

** I can't believe I just did that. I had Wing dump Kor'I! Well, sort of. They're not done with each other yet, don't worry about it. This is the end of this story. The next one'll be up soon. Three day weekend and all that. No reviewers , 'cause this got posted right after 11.**

**I think the ending of this chapter might be one of the better things I've written. . .**

**Next Story: The Return of Starfire (Part 1, ?)**


	13. Next Story is up!

**The next story is up and available through my profile. It's called the Return of Starfire (Part 1, possibly) and is the finale of this storyline. I want to get started on the next one soon, which won't be nearly as long. But the length was needed to be a 'pilot' to this whole Kor'I thing.**


End file.
